The present invention relates to a target practice system.
Known target practice systems commonly employ fixed or moving silhouette targets, the latter for improving the speed and reflex action of the user, and involve the use of either real bullets or simulation means such as laser beams.
One known system of the first type (using real bullets) employs silhouette targets pivoting at the bottom and which, when hit, swing down backwards. A drawback of this type of system is that it does not permit detection of the actual point at which the target is hit, as required for practice or competition purposes.
Another known system of the first type employs pasteboard silhouette targets which, being pierceable, show the user exactly where the bullet has hit. In this case, however, the drawback lies in the bullet hole having to be detected by an assistant (or the user), and plugged before the target can be used again.
Known (simulation) systems of the second type, on the other hand, provide, by means of a single control system, for controlling a number of targets and automatically detecting if and where the target is hit. These, however, invariably fail to effectively simulate real shooting conditions, and offer very little versatility in terms of target presentation and range layout.